More Adventurous
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: More Rilo Kiley based Zutara action. After this it won't be so scary when we get married.


Well, since nothing is coming to mind for _Ties That Bond and Gag_, I guess I'll just write more Rilo Kiley based Zutara action.

_More Adventurous  
--Rilo Kiley_

**It's a Hit  
**"It doesn't really matter."

He looked up, watching her small frame lean back from the desk, stretching. He could see her muscles tighten beneath the fabric of her shirt, her dark neck crane as she pulled herself into an arch. For a minute he forgot what she had said, until she slumped against the computer, hitting the "z" key continually.

"What doesn't?"

"What I'm writing." She glared at the screen. "It doesn't matter, because no one's going to listen."

He smiled. "Writer's block again?"

"Yeah, and it sucks."

**Does He Love You  
**Mai stared at her husband as he began packing for his trip.

Except it wasn't a trip. He was leaving for good. To the girl in the picture, the girl wearing sparkling blue before shallow green of the ocean as it rose as blue as her eyes into a wave. To the girl who lived in California, to welcome arms that he would hold longer than he held her.

She blinked, finding tears strange in her impassive eyes. "Zuko… You don't have to go." It was like a whisper, actual emotion. Would he love her again if she showed that much?

He paused, slowly closing the suitcase. "I do. I'm sorry."

"No you're not," she said, resigning herself. "Do… Did you—_ever_—love me?"

He stared at her, amber striking amber in what used to turn to fire, but now just sparked away into darkness.

"Yes. I still do. I just…"

She smiled—just for him. "I understand."

**Portions for Foxes  
**Katara smiled as she sipped her drink, looking over the glass to the guy across from her. He was cute, definitely, nice muscles, and the scar wasn't so bad. She'd dated guys with more invisible scars, and she thought things on the surface made it much easier to tell where things go wrong.

So they talked. He wasn't bad, a little dull, a little shy, a little dark on the inside, but weren't they all? She might even like him, just a little bit.

So when she offered to let him see her place, when she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top, when he pushed her away with a cry of surprise, she was a little bit shocked.

He left, and she sat in her room, thinking about how broken she was inside.

**Ripchord  
**He was just a little bit broken inside.

Maybe he should've accepted the girl's offer, but he was never good with being personal. He just kept to himself, not bothering to talk to anyone unless he needed to. Yes, he'd smiled at pretty girls from time to time, but never actually talked to him. Why he broke his rule to speak to the pretty girl with ocean eyes, and walk back to her home with her was still uncertain to him, but he had, and it had ended like this.

He stopped on the street and stared at the sidewalk for a few minutes before turning around.

He could at least make her feel better.

**I Never  
**She curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, hiding tears in his chest. He held her tighter than she'd ever been held, letting her sob.

You're all I have left, she whispered. Stay with me, please.

I'll never let go.

**The Absence of God  
**They were miserable, and it was raining, and they were cold, and they hated it.

He said something, something strange, sarcastic, and she stared at him for a minute before falling off her seat, laughing. He blinked, gazed at her as she convulsed with laughter, and a slow smile formed. He chuckled, helping her up as she leaned against him so he could feel her vibrations as she clasped onto him to keep herself steady.

Maybe they weren't so miserable.

**Accidntel Deth  
**She stared at him, her eyes growing wide.

"You're bleeding," she whispered, like it was a simple fact because it _was._ Should she have been shocked? Scared? Worried? No, she was completely calm about it as she gazed at the wound on his chest.

"Oh," he said, staring down at the gash. "Oops."

She screamed as he collapsed.

**More Adventurous  
**They stood at the edge of the cliff, and she stared down, her fingers entwined with his. The water rushed beneath them, and she let out a short laugh.

"Is this necessary?" he asked, his fingers squeezing hers too tight.

"Yes," she smiled nervously. "After this…"

"What's after this?" He was very nervous all of the sudden.

"After this, it won't be so bad when we get married."

**Love and War (11-11-46)  
**In the middle of a war, both sides standing beside them, she looked at him, a blush over her features.

"Do we have to do this now?" she asked.

"Yeah."

He kissed her.

**A Manmethan Jim  
**She cried into the dirt, not bothering to look at him as he approached.

"What's the point of living?" she asked.

He knelt down beside her, not sure how to face her. It was too much for both of them, and he could see her breaking down.

"What's the point of loving?"

**It Just Is  
**"I asked you why we live, you asked me why we love."

"Did you find the answer?"

"No."

The space closed between them.

"But I decided not to worry about it."

**Notes:**

It Just Is is a continuation of A Menathen Jim, and Ripchord is a continuation of Portions for Foxes. Nothing else is tied together.

I'm gonna do a full thing for Love and War, because when I tried to write something, I started writing a full fic, not a drabble piece, so I'll write that up too sometime.

Accidntel Deth is the perfect song for Zuko. I should've added it to my playlist.

Because I kind of like Maiko, I thought the Does He Love You one might work.

Love to whomever guesses the inspiration for More Adventurous.

**Some of these were hard. Be appreciative. Review.**


End file.
